Archiwum piosenek EM
'0-9' Plik:Nl.png ''' '''3JS - Never Alone Plik:By.png 3+2 - Butterflies 'A' Plik:Se.png Abba - Waterloo Plik:Dk.png A Friend In London - New Tomorrow Plik:Lv.png Aisha - What A For? Plik:No.png Alexander Rybak - Fairtyle Plik:Ru.png Alsou - Solo Plik:Ua.png Alyosha - Sweet People Plik:By.png Anastasia Vinnikova - I Love Belarus Plik:Me.png Andrea Demirović - Just Get Out of My Life Plik:Se.png Anna Bergendahl - This Is My Life Plik:Ch.png Anna Rossinelli - In Love For A While 'B' Boris Novković feat. Lado - Vukovi umiru sami 'C' Plik:Dk.png Chanée & Tomas N’evergreen - In a moment like this Plik:Mt.png Chiara - What If We Plik:Cy.png '''Christina Metaxas - Firefly 'D' Plik:Hr.png Daria Kinzer - Celebrate Plik:Ba.png Dino Merlin - Love In Rewind Plik:By.png' Dmitry Koldun - Work Your Magic' 'E' Plik:Nl.png Edsilia Rombley - On Top of the World Plik:Pl.png Edyta Górniak - To nie ja Plik:Ge.png Eldrine - One More Day Plik:Ro.png Elena - The Balkan Girls Plik:Az.png Ell & Nikki - Running Scared Plik:Ar.png Emmy - Boom Boom Plik:At.png Eric Papilaya- Get A Life Plik:Se.png Eric Saade - Popular Plik:Am.png Eva Rivas - Apricot Stone plik:Cy.png Evridiki - Comme Ci, Comme Ça 'F' Plik:Pt.png Flor-de-lis - Todas As Ruas 'G' Plik:Ee.png Getter Jaani - Rockefeller Street Plik:Ad.png Gisela - Casanova 'H' Plik:Fi.png Hanna Pakarinen - Leave Me Alone Plik:Il.png' Harel Skaat - Millim' Plik:Ba.png Hari Mata Hari - Lejla Plik:Gr.png Helena Paparizou - My number one Plik:Is.png Hera Björk - Je ne sais quoi Plik:Ru.png Hotel FM - Change 'I' Plik:Pl.png Isis Gee - For Life 'J' plik:Ie.png Jedward - Lipstick Plik:Rs.png Jelena Tomašević - Oro Plik:Fr.png Jessy Matador - Allez! Ola! Olé!' ' Plik:Cy.png Jon Lilygreen & The Islanders - Life Looks Better in Spring Plik:Gb.png' Josh - That sound good to me' Plik:Al.png Juliana Pasha - It’s All About You 'K' Plik:Gr.png Kalomira - Secret Combination Plik:Mk.png Karolina Goceva - Mojot svet Plik:Be.png Kate Ryan - Je T'Adore ' Plik:Gr.png Katrina and the Waves - Love Shine a Light' Plik:Hu.png Kati Wolf - What About My Dreams Plik:Al.png Kejsi Tola - Carry Me In Your Dreams 'L' Plik:Ba.png Laka - Pokusaj Plik:Be.png Lara Fabian - Croire Plik:Es.png Las Ketchup - Bloody Mary Plik:De.png Lena Meyer-Landrut - Taken By A Stranger Plik:De.png Lena - Satellite Plik:Pl.png Lidia Kopania - I Don't Wanna Leave Plik:Fi.png Lordi - Hard Rock Hallelujah Plik:Li.png LT United - We Are The Winners ' 'M Plik:Hu.png Magdi Ruzsa - Unsubstantial Blues Plik:Si.png Maja Keuc - No One Plik:Ee.png Malcolm Lincoln - Siren Plik:Tr.png ManGa - We Could Be The Same Plik:No.png Maria - Hold On Be Strong Plik:Tr.png' Mor ve Ötesi - Deli' Plik:Mt.png Morena- Vodka Plik:Lv.png Musiqq - Angel In Disguise 'N' Plik:At.png Nadine Beiler - The secret is love Plik:Md.png Natalia Barbu - Fight |'Plik:Sk.png Nela Pocisková i Kamil Mikulčík - Let' Tmou' 'O' Plik:Mt.png Olivia Lewis - Vertigo Plik:Al.png Olta Boka - Zemren E Lame Peng 'P' Plik:Fr.png Patricia Kaas - Et S'il Fallait Le Faire Plik:Ru.png Peter Nalitch Band & Friends - Lost And Forgotten Plik:Bg.png Poli Genowa - Na inat 'Q' 'R' Plik:It.png Raphael Gualazzi - Madness of Love Plik:Ro.png Paula Seling & Ovi - Playing with Fire 'S' Plik:Pt.png Sabrina - Danca comigo Plik:Az.png Safura - Drip Drop Plik:Mr.png Samira Said - Bitaqat Khub Plik:Lt.png Sasha Son - Love plik:Gb.png Scooch - Flying The Flag Plik:No.png Secret Garden - Nocturne Plik:Ru.png Serebro - Song #1 plik:Il.png Shiri Maymon - Hasheket Shenish'ar Plik:Is.png Silvia Night - Congratulations Plik:Dk.png Simon Matthew - All Night Long Plik:Ir.png Sinéad Mulvey i Black Daisy - Et cetera Plik:Am.png Sirusho - Qele Qele Plik:Ge.png Sopho Khalvashi - My story Plik:Ge.png Sopho Nizharadze - Shine 'T' plik:Cz.png Tereza Kerndlova - Have some fun Plik:Ua.png Tina Karol - Show Me Your Love Plik:Be.png Tom Dice - Me And My Guitar PLik:Sk.png TWiiNS - I'm Still Alive 'U' Plik:Ee.png Urban Symphony - Ranadajad Plik:Be.png Urban Trad - Sanomi 'V' Plik:Ch.png' Vanilla Ninja - Cool Vibes' Plik:Ua.png Verka Serduchka - Dancing (Lasha Tumbai) 'W' Plik:Fi.png Waldo's People - Lose control 'X' 'Y' Plik:Is.png Yohanna - Is It True? 'Z' Plik:Rs.png Željko Joksimović - Lane Moje